Duties To Your Prince
by ArizonaRed
Summary: When a maturing Prince Vegeta fails to bring a planet's surrender back to Frieza, his subordinate Raditz seems to be the only one able to help the royal pick up the pieces of his changing life. Can be read as a stand-alone fic, but really was written to explain Vegeta's confession in chapter 23 of Blood Bond.
1. Duties To Your Prince - Part One

"I don't like it..."

A youthful Prince Vegeta held the freshly delivered mission transfer order in his hands as similar thoughts raced through his mind until the second companion spoke.

"Are they trying to split us up, sire?" Raditz glanced between his superior and his Sovereign after the words fell from his lips as all three Saiyans tried to ascertain any unforeseen threats to the remainders of their race.

"I don't believe so..." A cautious pause interjected itself between the youngest's conclusion. "This says it's only temporary...Commander Whivpk is just requesting another first-class to accompany his squad for their next mission. If they were attempting to split us, this would have been a permanent transfer order for Nappa." The largest among the three growled softly in contempt as he folded his arms over the broad, hulking chest.

"I still don't like it." Raditz let a minutely mocking grin spread over his face.

"You never like any orders that don't come from our Prince." An arrogant smirk swiftly spread over the royal's expression as it preceded the glance over to his subordinate, deeply pleased at the level of unquestioning loyalty given their leader's very young age.

"And that really shouldn't surprise you Raditz...I shouldn't be helping other squads advance their standings when my duty lies with guarding my commander." Nappa turned to address Vegeta specifically. "I could go request a repeal if you think..." Before the first-class elite Saiyan could finish the suggestion, the royal was dismissing the idea with a shake of his head.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. We have no battle missions in cue so this down time will be a good chance to show the rest of these pathetic squads the strength of Saiyan might."

"Forgive me, your highness...but isn't the Ategia mission set for sometime this week?" Vegeta turned to the table by his side, quickly scribbling the Royal Crest onto the paperwork as a show of approval and handed it back to the vastly larger bodyguard.

"Yes, but it is unfortunately a diplomatic negotiation meeting. Frieza's intelligence has shared that the Ategians are not looking for a fight. Besides, I'll have Raditz at my side should anything arise." A sudden expression of shocked pride filled the long-haired warrior at the implied promotion. Only first-class Saiyans were allowed to serve duties to the royal family and from spending the last fifteen years as second-class, the change was more than welcome. Unable to control the grin threatening to spill over his face, Raditz bowed respectfully to accept his new calling.

"Always to serve you, Ouji-sama." Straightening back up, he caught the glare on Nappa's face...and he sure didn't need telepathy to catch that his superior wasn't pleased with Vegeta's decision. The prince nodded in reply.

"It's settled then. You both are dismissed."

Walking out of the common area that adjoined the underling's rooms, Nappa turned to grin threateningly at his companion.

"I hope you realize that if you fuck up in any way...he'll probably kill you." Raditz's eyes snapped over to the higher ranking Saiyan but immediately nodded in acceptance.

"Understood."

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, stay out of his way and learn from his example. You are only there to appear as his protection."

"Dully noted sir."

"Your pods are ready for your departure Prince Vegeta. Coordinates have already been set, and you'll arrive at Ategia in 52 hours. Sleep mode will commence approximately 5 minutes after lift off...are there any questions?" The sovereign and accompanying guard both answered negatively with a shake of their heads and settled into each pod. "Very well. Lift off sequence to begin in 45 seconds."

The hatch lowered and sealed out the vacuum of space with a sucking whoosh echoing throughout the tiny capsule. The customary tone of warning was heard, just before Raditz's body was slammed back into the seat back, the adrenaline of take-off making him grin in excitement.

He had begun to wonder if the other two Saiyans were ever going to fully trust him enough to escort the 17 year old Prince on missions, but he was now glad that his patience and perseverance was paying off. Another, deeper toned beep signaled the automation of sleep mode and as a yawn struck his senses, a deeper grin plastered itself across his face.

He'd never been with Vegeta on a diplomacy mission without the other Saiyan present and now the time spent alone should prove enlightening on the other's adolescent development. Raditz had been increasingly concerned over the sudden streak of blinding anger from the young prince and even though Nappa dismissed the idea as simple hormone imbalances due to his maturing age, he was far from convinced that this was normal. As another deep yawn accompanied the slow closing of his eyes, his heart held out a bit of hope that even a dim light may be shone on what the royal may be suffering from.

A loud blaring alarm sounded off in the limited air surrounding Raditz, fulfilling it's duty of awakening the occupant. A refreshing inhale was lead by a habitual attempt to stretch in the tiny pod. Looking to the control dashboard in front of him, their proximity to the destination was only a few minutes away.

"Raditz...are you awake?" The echo-ish sound to Vegeta's voice forced it's way through the speakers without warning. The newly promoted first-class Saiyan scrambled to hit the reply button.

"Yes sire, just now."

"Good. When we arrive, I want you to be as intimidating as possible, yet do not say anything unless I directly speak to you. This way, these Ategians will be more inclined to deal with me and hopefully this will end as Frieza wishes it to. I...er we need to stay in good standing with him so let's get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Of course sir."

Upon landing, the two foreign pods were customarily surrounded by half a dozen guards, each with a weapon-like staff but not held out threateningly. Fully playing up the intimidation factor, Vegeta was the first to emerge, followed by Raditz. As most of the Ategians stood at a height equal to the Prince, the indigenous inhabitants eyes widened when the older Saiyan stood up to his full stature, a clear foot over the royal.

"State your business, stranger!"

"I am an emissary from Lord Frieza of the Cold Empire. I am here to discuss the peaceful acquisition of your planet into the ownership of Lord Frieza specifically." The crowd fell silent until a single being arrogantly lashed out at the youthful messenger.

"You? You're just a child...do you even know how to spell half of those words you just said?" Raditz's eyes swiftly darted over in time to see his sovereign's jaw clench in anger, his own muscles flinched in preparation to protect Vegeta in the approaching retaliation. But it proved to be unnecessary as the younger forced his eyes closed in an effort to calm his rage.

"I understand." Slowly the prince's eyes opened to focus on the guard that issued the insulting statement, the tip of his tail tapping in agitation against his waist. "I'll return to Lord Frieza and describe how this planet's guards thought they were in the position of negotiating for their entire planet and that since no agreement was reached, Lord Frieza may begin his plans for the extermination you all."

"Well, I didn't mean that...I shouldn't have..."

"Then take me to the palace AT ONCE!" As quickly as if they had been ordered by their own King, the guards abruptly turned and began leading the two Saiyans to meet with their leader. As demanded of protocol, Raditz hung back to walk behind his prince, both from a respectful idea and to better guard the juvenile. It was amazing to see Vegeta's commanding personality thrown into action as no one better could have been born into the role. The way he could discipline a subordinate with a simple yet intense glare, the unyielding leadership skills he possessed at the immature age of seventeen...and for Raditz all of it boiled down to an extreme pride seated deeply in the young man walking ahead of him. The next obvious thought caused him to walk just a bit taller.

 _Vegeta would have no doubt been the greatest King their planet would have had the honor serving._

"This is completely unacceptable! Prince Vegeta, surely this is not only offer that Frieza is willing to give!" Vegeta crossed his arms as irritation creased his brow. He had been hoping that the diminishing King would simply accept the fate of his planet and sign the agreement, but that hope was fading fast. Now he would have to actually try and convince the other royal that it was in their best interest to cooperate.

"I am not here to negotiate any of the terms that Lord Frieza has put forth as acceptable for the acquisition of your world without bloodshed. I am to merely present the offer and report back whether or not you agree to the changing of leadership."

"Changing of leadership?! This plan practically exterminates our race! We were to be granted access to another world with the promise of a steady supply of Eenonium...we can't survive without it." The Ategian king shook his head just as his final answer was given. "You may tell Frieza that I can not accept this for the benefit of my people."

"King Reega, I should warn you that if you do not accept this, Lord Frieza will send a squad to wipe your people off the planet." The opposing leader sneered in contempt.

"What squad? Yours?" It was undeniable that the King had become a thorn in Vegeta's side as he simply could not resist letting an evil smirk slip across his lips.

"Hopefully." Reega started in surprise at the sadistically tinged grin on the other's face. "If it does come to that, I have no doubt that Lord Frieza will consider sending my squad as I already know the lay of the land. But, on the other hand, Lord Frieza did express to me the need for this to be an amiable agreement. He doesn't want the terrain harmed or..."

"I do not care what Frieza wants! I must do what is best for my people and if that means fighting until the last Ategian falls, then so be it. Surely you, also a distinguished leader can see where I'm coming from!" Vegeta squared out his jaw in preparation for the lie he was about to utter.

"I would do what it takes to ensure the safety of my people..."

"That is absolute calumny! I know well what you Saiyans are like...you primitive creatures enjoy fighting and relish the idea of toppling other worlds for that twisted tyrant!" Vegeta slammed his clenched fist down on the banquet hall table, a low growling coming from between bared teeth.

"Do not spout things you don't know anything about." Taken back a split moment by the threatening response in front of him, Reega picked up the documents and flung them back in Vegeta's direction.

"We're through here. Take this back to your master and tell him that Ategia prepares for war." Without waiting for a reply, the King swiftly turned and exited, leaving the messengers alone in the vast banquet hall.

For a few moments, the Saiyan prince sat emotionless...completely devoid of the mounting panic of failure that brewed inside. But all too soon, his fist smashed down onto the polished table top as a curse in their native language was thrown from between clenched teeth. Seemingly to have forgotten that his subordinate was standing behind him, Vegeta let his head fall forward as a sigh of frustration flowed from his nostrils. Only a brief second of despair was allowed until a relaxed hand swept up over his face and through the thinning mahogany bangs.

Attempting to not embarrass his sovereign with his presence, Raditz softly cleared his throat to try and bring the other back to the job at hand. Vegeta arose from the chair and turned to regard his escort. Although he tried vehemently, the young man couldn't make the expression of despondency disappear from his face before the elder took full notice of it.

"Sire?" Much to Raditz's concern, Vegeta didn't immediately respond as he normally would, rather his eyes refused to meet his subject's eyes as he glanced off into the air behind the taller, looking very much like a lost little boy. "Sire? What now?" The added words seemed to snap the adolescent back into reality and out of whatever was worrying him.

"We need to first make it off this rock unharmed then report back to Frieza that their ridiculous King wants a war."

"Unharmed? They don't see us as..." Vegeta was quick to correct the less-experienced in the ways of failed diplomacy.

"...Of course they see us as threats. Be on your guard...we just turned from peaceable emissaries to messengers of destruction. Let us hope they don't do anything foolish before we are allowed to leave."

"Lord Frieza, Prince Vegeta has just arrived with an update on the Ategia acquisition." The horned purple servant bowed respectfully as he announced the return of the favored mercenary.

"Ahh, thank you Pilc. Show him in." Pilc nodded and stepped aside to let the young royal and his escort into the throne room. Frieza clapped his hands together in anticipation as the two Saiyans approached. "Tell me Vegeta...did it go as smoothly as we had hoped?" Even from his position of standing behind his liege, Raditz clearly saw the hidden trepidation in the forthcoming answer.

"Not exactly, my lord." Uncertainty flooded over the overlord's face as a single eyebrow raised to question his protege.

"What do you mean...not exactly?"

"I presented your proposal to King Reega, yet he did not find the terms to be favorable. Since I was not given any other terms to negotiate with, Reega has flat out refused and wishes me to relay to you that Ategia prepares for a defensive war against your sector of the Cold Empire." A disappointed sigh escaped the ice-jin's chest.

"Just what did he 'disagree' with, exactly?"

"The main points of contention were the missing promised allotment of Eenonium and a transfer to another world." The thin, darkly colored lips of the martinet pressed together in a show of further irritation.

"And I suppose you just accepted his resistance? Did you even attempt to remind him of the consequences?"

"Of course sire. I reminded him that you would be taking the planet with or without his agreement numerous times and that it would be in his people's best interest to comply." Frieza sat in a blankly silent contemplation for a few tense moments then shifted his gaze over to the prince's escort.

"You...you're not the usual accompaniment for Vegeta...has the other Saiyan met with his untimely demise?" Raditz did his best to not blanch at being spoken to by the tyrant as his true master answered for him.

"Not to my knowledge...Nappa is currently assisting Commander Whivpk for a purging mission. Raditz accompanied me to Ategia." Frieza's eyebrow raised in contemplation as the tiniest of grins pulled at the corner of his amethyst lips.

"Tell me Saiyan...How would you sum up your prince's efforts in making this simple mission successful?" Even if Frieza had thrust his hand into Raditz's chest and wrapped those icy fingers around his still beating heart, the sensation of blood draining from beneath his ribcage would have felt no different.

"My Lord?"

"I'm asking you to recount your prince's effectiveness on this simple mission. Did he put forth a valiant effort to bring back an agreement on this proposal, or did he essentially accept defeat from the start, like so many of his other assignments?" Both Saiyans bristled at the accusation but somehow managed to keep their calm wits about them. Raditz briefly shifted his eyes to view Vegeta from the side and although the youth had his jaw clenched in barely contained rage, there was a very subtle expression of despair. Confused over what his commander could be so distraught from, a sudden slice of insight flooding into his understanding.

 _He's trying to either prove me disloyal or show the prince as not worthy of my loyalty...he's trying to make me doubt him in order to save my own hide._

"My Lord, I believe there was no way this mission could have been returned to you in a favorable manner. MY Prince tried numerous times to make the Ategian King reconsider, but to no avail." Frieza's cocky little smile quickly twisted into an uninterested frown.

"Very well then...We will take Ategia by force." Seeing the opportunity for a mission assignment, Vegeta takes a step forward and bows respectfully.

"My Lord, I wish to have my squad considered for the preliminary purging force as we already know the terrain, landmarks and armaments..."

"And I think I'll be hand that mission off to a squad that can actually bring me the results I wish for. I believe Commander Tuiop will be a superb choice, wouldn't you agree?" Even from the corner of his vision, Raditz fully noticed the apprehensive tension making the younger's body rigid.

"A-as you wish, Lord Frieza." An evilly smooth grin pulls at the ice-jin's lips once again as he takes in the reaction of his tormented pet.

"I do wonder...Vegeta, would you like to be the one that delivers the mission assignment to Tuiop?" Doing his best to not flinch at the mere mentioning of the ominous name.

"No thank you. I have better things to do with my time than play messenger." Frieza let his eyes shift between the two Saiyans, deep in contemplation over the ironic knowledge he possessed on the Saiyan Prince.

"Indeed. You both are dismissed."

The walk back to their quarters couldn't have been any more awkward and coldly tensioned even if the Ice-jin overlord had decided to accompany them. Raditz was dying to say something...anything...yet everything that popped into his head made him sound the brown-nosing half-wit he surely was not. But, to reassure his prince that he still held the utmost authoritative respect after Frieza's degrading ways...perhaps that was worth the cost of his own pride.

"Sire...I-would-hope-that-you'd-know-that..." As the words tumbled from his lips in a rushed scramble, Vegeta abruptly stopped and held up his hand as a signal to stop.

"I'll be returning to my room to rid myself of the Ategian dust that's settled in my hair. I don't believe that I'll be needing you to accompany me any further for the remainder of the evening." Taken back slightly by the comment, Raditz shoved his hand into the thick black mass and rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Oh...but I thought I was supposed to remain with you at all times because..." Once again, the diminutive younger man interrupted his subordinate, this time with much less venom than usual for being contradicted. But the fact remained that Nappa hardly ever left the vestige of the royal family's side, so why was it acceptable now?

"I'm very capable of taking care of myself, thank you. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to head to the mess hall...I'm not quite feeling like myself so I'll be calling it an early night." Nodding in complacency, Raditz held his alarm to himself at the Prince's demeanor exceptionally well.

"Alright...Whatever you think is best, Ouji-sama. Do you wish me to bring something back for you to eat?" Vegeta shook his head negatively.

"You're dismissed."

No more words were said between the Saiyans as the near adult turned to leave the other's presence. Thinking that there was more going on than what was plainly witnessed, Raditz watched the pride of their race disappear around a corner, headed towards their rooms. A heavily concerned sigh puffed out his lips in a small wheeze before turning back on his previous route to fill his empty stomach. He desperately wanted to find out what was troubling him, so much so in fact that it was starting to take a toll on his physical health...but...

...But he also realized it would be for the best not to anger the man emerging from adolescence. It was almost inexplicable and disturbing how his rage would flash into violence over the smallest conflicts. Raditz had even drummed up enough courage to bring up the issue with his next superior, yet Nappa failed to see any harm in it. Conversely, he was rather proud of the prince's increasingly volatile nature...speaking as if it were just as expected as Vegeta's thinning bangs to take on the recognized look of a male Royal.

Once his appetite had been sated, the first-class gradually made his way back to his room. Cursing under his breath, he now understood why his charge was so eager to rinse off the debris from their last mission...the fine powdery dirt coated his skin as it itched and stung at the same time. Even before reaching the barrier door that lead to the shared common room, Raditz had begun stripping off his customary armor to get at the discomfort. And just as he was about to growl with irritation over not being able to remove his garments quick enough, he stepped under the warm spray and thanked a few deities for their mercy as the accursed granules were rinsed away.

Unceremoniously, Raditz stepped out and began toweling off once he was absolutely sure that his skin was free of the dust. Letting the flexible fabric of his undergarments slid up his thighs, an odd sound prevented any further dressing. Shifting his head over to the sound's origin, he surmised that it was coming from beyond the door that joined the bathing room to the prince's private room. Lips pursed together as a flashing blush spilled over his cheeks...had he stumbled upon proof that the youth had indeed been so volatile from rampaging hormones? But just as quickly as the thought occurred, a hidden clue had his mind dismissing the bawdy idea.

There was no rhythmic motion to the sound, no cadence to suggest an encircled fist sliding over hard flesh in a repeated effort to gratify such a primal need. No, the sound was interrupted and jerky at best, making the freshly showered Saiyan twist his face in confusion. Raditz cocked his head to the side to further decipher the intonation just as another sound jarred his feet in moving toward the adjoining door, worry filling his being. A low, gasping moan with notes of agony laced throughout the varying tone.

Raditz slowly opened the door to find a darkened room, dimly lit only by the light shining in through the door frame at his side. Immediately, his focus was directed towards the bed where Vegeta lay dressed only in a pair of shorts, his misery highly apparent. A very fine sheen of sweat layered over his skin, but by the pricked up tiny hairs all along the visible part of his body, the moisture was causing a chill to settle over him. His tail lashed out and thumped angrily on the mattress as the prince twisted from side to side, trying to alleviate his pain.

"Sire?" The moniker was only a whisper, yet sounded so very loud to the prince's hearing, suddenly highly sensitive. His eyes snapped open to take in the sight of his subordinate witnessing his agony. "Are you alright?"


	2. Duties To Your Prince - Part Two

"Are you alright, Sire?"

"No!" The word was a wearily gasped sound as a hand dove up into his hair for some sort of relief, his chest heaving as it tried to pull in enough air to satisfy the need of his lungs. "I'm burning up and the heat...fuck, it hurts...my entire body aches." At a loss for action only momentarily, the elder blinked as thought resumed, ducking back into the adjoining bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth to aid in decreasing the discomfort. The instant he set a foot into Vegeta's room, he suddenly curled up in a shocking fear. "Stay away! Don't you dare come near me!"

"Easy sire, I have absolutely no intent of harming you. I only wish to serve you...make you more comfortable if I can." Raditz took the cue that as the younger's body eased out of the unexplained tension, he was permitted to enter. After smoothing the cool fabric over the sweltering flesh of Vegeta's face, neck and chest, the elder pulled back the damp sheets to inspect for further damage to the young prince's body. Instantly, Vegeta pitched himself into an irrational panic, scurrying backwards to increase the distance between him and this new-found perceived threat. Raditz reached out to stop the frantic actions and received a terrified cry in response.

"Please no! Not you Raditz! Don't..." Despite the plea to not come any closer, the taller felt the expressed need to calm his royal and followed the back-pedaling prince to the head of the bed. A mad scrambling of arms and legs lashed out to protect himself from his perceived attacker. With each second that passed, the panic only seemed to escalate, yet none of the prince's higher strength assisted his efforts. Absolute terror that emanated from his sovereign creased lines of pain in Raditz's face until his hand came down to rest over the furry surface that was the younger's tail, abruptly halting the pleading with a gasp of eminent agony.

"Sire! I will never harm you!" Vegeta's eyes closed and his body remained feverish and rigid, as if not believing the words of his compatriot. The larger slowly slid his palm under the appendage and circled his fingers around the brown fur, fully noticing the slight tremble of fear. It was well known that mishandling of such a sensitive extremity could cause unfathomable torment, but Raditz's doubted that the inexperienced royal knew of the other side to such high sensitivity, namely a relaxing pleasure. And with the current level of agitation, Vegeta could use the calming touch. Raising his other hand to meet with the other, fingertips began to slowly and softly knead down under the thick hazel fibers.

Raditz settled back to sit on his haunches as his ministrations succeeded in comforting his master. All the traces of panic of before slowly rescinded, leaving Vegeta's body relaxed and tension free...but the searing temperature still plagued the younger body. A slight smile pulled at the corner of Raditz's lips as he took in the languid expression accompanied by the barely detectable purr. At least he seemed to be helping.

The elder's eyes followed the planes of flesh down to rest on the maturing shoulders and chest. He was so used to finding the form of a well-fed child and was almost surprised by the vast amounts of lean muscle that had taken it's place. As his vision took in more of the robust body of his prince, a lump formed in the first class's throat and was forced to admit to himself that Vegeta was alluringly gorgeous.

Then a panicked though sliced through his mind...if he was noticing the sudden maturity, no doubt others in Frieza's service had taken notice too. Had the royal been advanced upon? Dread weaved into the memories of Vegeta's reaction at Raditz approaching his bed. Could that have been the reason for the terror-filled outburst? But as quickly as the though entered his mind, it was suddenly forgotten as the larger's attention focused on the stiffness jutting up from between the royal's thighs.

Eyes widened as all movement of fingers, breathing and thought halted at realizing what he was facing. A heated tint dusted over his cheeks as he forced himself to look away from his own embarrassment. Had he caused that? He hadn't done anything to take advantage of his sovereign...had he?

Vegeta, who had noticed the abrupt absence of fingers on his tail, peeked open a single eye to see a flustered Raditz, his gaze shifted away from him. Young lips parted to speak the question until he himself caught sight of the state his lower half was in. Immediately, Vegeta jerked to sit up and slammed a pillow over his lap in a vain attempt to hide what had already been seen. He could feel Raditz's eyes back on him... questioning...dissecting...mistrusting.

"I...I apologize...I don't know why that happens...you must think me pathetic..." The elder Saiyan's face twisted into utter confusion as he's never even heard of his commander apologizing, much less had one spoken to him.

"No sire, you're not at all pathetic...quite the opposite I'd say. Why would you think that?"

"How am I supposed to hold leadership over troop squadrons when I can't even control my own body!"

"Somethings can never be completely controlled...and this is one of those things."

"Perhaps, but it wasn't this painful last time." A sudden bash of understanding assaulted the more experienced male as his expression turned more hopeful.

"Last time? This has happened before? When?" A deeper coloring brushed over the bridge of the younger's nose before responding to the intrusive query.

"Just a few nights ago. It...it didn't last as long."

"But there was no pain then? No fever?" The only response given was an affirmative nod, followed by an immediate sigh of relief from the questioning. "It's your first fever, sire." Vegeta's eyebrow raised in confusion, practically begging his subordinate to explain. "You're first fever is your first step into adulthood...you've grown into being a man." For the first time since the embarrassment, Vegeta mustered up the will to look up into the face of his subject, the other's face mere inches from his own.

"This is normal? I thought I was becoming deranged for thinking about..." The younger's speech suddenly halted at the approaching confession. The deepening blush on Vegeta's face gave the other a hint of what was to be said, but something in Raditz sharpened a need to hear it.

"Thinking about what?" The inexperienced clenched his eyes shut and shook his head only to turn it away from the larger's direction. Not willing to give up, Raditz softly placed his fingertips on the royal's jaw to guide his focus back into view. "What is it?"

"Wanting you to touch me...needing it..." Meaning of the whispered words took a full few seconds to seep into the elder's understanding.

"Me?" The younger pair of eyes rolled in disbelief at having to explain more than what he had originally intended.

"You didn't expect me to harbor such a notion for Nappa, did you?" Raditz fought back a chuckle.

"No, I suppose not." The moment silently slipped between them until the obvious question hung in the air. "Are you...still...thinking that way?" Vegeta let an aching sigh mar the usual stoic features of his face as his companion noticed the continued moisture plaguing the surface of his skin.

"Will it help?" An affirmative nod was all the elder Saiyan could reply with as the heat over Vegeta's cheeks doubled, making his response sound breathlessly wanting. "Yes..."

Without giving hesitation a chance to stop his actions, Raditz brushed his parted lips over the prince's feverish set. The unexpected yet desired touch caused the youth to pull back in surprise but a swift hand dug into the hair on the back of Vegeta's neck, ceasing the retreat and deepening the kiss. A sudden wave of guilt sweep over the taller at the possibility of taking advantage of the uncontrollable need of his commander as Raditz let their lips part.

Even though his own body ached to be against the only other desirable member of their race, he needed Vegeta to be sure of his want all on his own. It was only a few seconds after their lips had stopped moving against the other's, when Vegeta realized the lack of contact and gradually opened his eyes to question his companion. Though both sets of blackness were clouded in unfulfilled want, the younger was momentarily puzzled by the reluctance in Raditz's expression.

 _Did he change his mind? Could he be wary to cross the lines of rank...or could he know about..._

Not wanting to even give the tainting notion any leeway in his thoughts, Vegeta shut out the world around him with the closing of his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips to his subordinate's once more.

Both of Raditz's hands softly placed themselves on either side of his leader's jaw as his fingers threaded into the mahogany spikes. Aware of the other's lack of experience, the taller pressed on, ready to take the role of lusting guidance. A flick of a tongue against the younger's bottom lip succeeded in coaxing out the equally searing flesh accompanied by a deeply sultry moan of increased want. Fingertips stealthily slipped down to brush against the standing hard flesh, gradually moving to encircle and gently stroke as Raditz's mouth continued to sensually assault the younger.

Vegeta's palm gripped the taller's shoulder in an effort to steady himself against the heightened physical bliss that radiated from the simple touch. In the darkened recesses of his own private quarters, the youth had tried the very same action to appease the growing urge of his maturity...but it was never like this. The ensconcing warmth, the arousing scent from the other man, the practiced administrations, and the very heady notion of his partner idolizing him as his prince blended together into so much more than he could ever create by himself.

While the one hand still held on to Raditz's shoulder, Vegeta let the other slide into the thick mass of spikes and issued a silent command for more with an urgently soft tugging. Immediately, the need to progress was shared by the elder as a fervid groan escaped his throat. Wedging his knees between the smaller's crossed legs, the newly promoted pressed his body forward to aid in advancing the uncertain adolescent back into the plush bedding. A trembling trepidation caused a nervous hitch of Vegeta's panting breaths, his sable eyes wide with alarm. Chalking up the reaction to the mere viridity of the situation, Raditz slowed his eagerness but tightened his fingers around the throbbing length. A breathy moan proved the prince had been blissfully distracted as the taller took to settling between the slimmer legs than his.

Following as Vegeta's back contacted the sheets, the subordinate pursued the satiny feel of the other's lips while releasing the ache he had held captive between his fingers. Now free from the previous assignment, a warm palm slid across to firmly cup the trim hip beneath his own, then slipped under the fabric to remove the barrier, yet another apprehensive stiffening of muscle caused a delay in the sensual progression. The recurrent apprehension cut through Raditz's heightened arousal, making him angle back to give the notion of concern.

"What's happened?" Younger, traumatized eyes pierced into his, unknowingly affirming the meaning and betraying the poorly hidden cover. "I know it's not me that keeps throwing you into a panic...so what's happened to make you so afraid of a wanting touch?" Vegeta's meticulously held wall that blocked all emotion crumbled before Raditz's focus as the prince's eyelids closed with the heaviness of shame. His mouth moved to beg forgiveness for the worthless commander he had become...yet only word dared leave his throat.

"...he..." Seeing just how distraught his royal had become over his inquiry, Raditz quickly sealed away any more of the revelation behind a slow, yet powerfully intoxicating kiss as the rich scent of adoring want permeated the air around them.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked." Raditz worked a trail along the younger's jawline to stop just under an earlobe, pausing to whisper before flicking his tongue across the "I'm here for you should you need to divulge something...but not now." Vegeta's head snapped over to question his companion's statement. "Right now, I want nothing more than to ease the pain of your First Fever...to prove my unwavering loyalty by simply pleasing you. All I ask is for you to trust me..."

The prince breathed out a sanctioning sigh as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his temple to disappear into the sable threads. Unsure of what was to follow but knowing of a need for it, Vegeta visibly forced the built up tension from the depths of his muscles and relaxed beneath his subject's frame.

Not leaving a moment idle to let his royal's mind wander into the troubling darkness that resided within his secrets, Raditz was back on Vegeta's lips in a flash; ranging from sweetly tasting the imperial flesh to more aggressively nipping to demonstrate his eagerness. This time the removal of the hindering shorts was met with no show of alarm, yet the automatic tightening of muscle gave the taller an idea to help ease trust into the younger's frame of mind.

Confusion creased over Vegeta's face as the other's lips left his own to work a trail down the ridged stomach. Sitting up onto his elbows, the younger was about to seek the reason for his partner's actions, when a hot, wet tightness engulfed his length down to the junction of his pelvis. Heavily moaning out the sublime pleasure he'd never experienced until now, the sovereign's hands drove themselves into the densely long hair to fist fiercely. The brown tail belonging to the captive wound itself around the other's thick bicep, seemingly to tighten it's hold each time Raditz plunged back down along Vegeta's aching length. The smaller body trembled; overloaded on the intensity building between his thighs until instinct stepped up to issue a timid thrust against his companion's lips.

The stifled grunt that followed the prince's experimentation caused a deeper bite of lust to gnaw at Raditz's stomach. How could his charge...his master be laying under his touch, allowing the lower-born to taste and enjoy his way across the royal's body? Never even in his most lurid midnight fantasies had he dared to entertain the idea of dominating the volatile commander, yet here they lay...succumbing to a shared need.

Easing back on his efforts, Raditz softly clasped his palm around the searing flesh and gave the most slightest strokes to coax out more actions on Vegeta's part. A bit of shame unraveled the edges of the younger's pride as the primal urges took hold to deliver a steady paced rhythm into his subject's fingers and lips. As a reward for ignoring the obvious bashfulness, Raditz tightened his possession over the prince.

Another breathy gasp tore it's way from Vegeta's parted lips and as his leg angled up and beside Raditz's shoulder to aid in more control over his movements, smaller versions of the previous lustful utterance punctuated each thrust to form an increasing pant. One of the hands clenched in the long sweeping hair abruptly loosened it's hold, causing the elder to angle his vision to sate the new curiosity. He barely was able to restrain his own groan of lust as his eyes journeyed up the youth's body; the stray hand had taken to being clamped over the royal's mouth, effectively muting the sounds of his mounting lust. Raditz slipped his own unoccupied hand up the ridged abdomen to pull the hand from covering the panting lips of his companion. The unexpected touch forced Vegeta's eyes to pop open and stare down at the other questioningly. The taller began his explanation with an exaggerated shake to his head while still sliding his palm along the throbbing length.

"I think I deserve to hear every moan I've earned..." Without waiting for any kind of a reply, Raditz dropped his mouth back down over the hot flesh and sucked his cheeks in to increase the amount of blissful friction. Vegeta's idle fingers buried themselves into his own chocolate black threads, fisting almost painfully as it mirrored the building need to find an end to the pleasurable torment.

"...Ra...Rad-itz..." The one who's name had just been so deliciously stuttered couldn't prevent the eager smile that pulled at a corner of his lips. A wanting growl rumbled high in his throat and just when the new first-class wasn't sure he could hold back his own need any longer, a louder gasp ripped into the surrounding air as Vegeta's body shook with rigidity. Allowing himself the luxury of tasting the effects of the prince's first fever, Raditz caught the initial surge of essence but let the rest flow down over his knuckles. His eyes roamed over the younger man's body as it rode out the ebbing waves of carnal ecstasy as his own patience broke within him.

There would be no more waiting to take what was his...his prince...there was no reason to hold back now.

With an aching hunger clouding his thoughts, Raditz released his hold on the gratified flesh and hastily jerked his shorts down from his hips to gather at the crook of his knees. Sliding up higher between the relaxed thighs of his soon-to-be lover, the eager Saiyan ran his palm over his own length, not wasting a drop of the other's expended moisture. Easing his length down to press against the royal's entrance, Raditz knew swift action was called for before his opportunity was snatched away by the younger's return of clear thought.

The newly promoted leaned up to heavily assault the still panting lips of his partner as a smoothly firm passage was made into the smaller body. Vegeta's fingertips roughly dug into the meaty biceps to displace the sudden yet too familiar sensation of burning...stretching. Raditz's hand slid underneath the other's rear to aid in angling the more diminutive pelvis up to meet his more completely; soliciting a surprised yet insanely intoxicating gasp to suck at Vegeta's throat. Giving a mere few seconds for the inexperienced to adapt, the pause in momentum was cut short by an unexpected whispered command.

"...A-again..." Pushing the confusion over the prince's lack of pain aside, a licentious smirk parted the lower-born's lips as he acquiesced. Reaching farther into the warmth that was his prince, Raditz began a heated pace that tore out moans drenched in a heady lust with each thrust. Vegeta's heels quickly found purchase at the base of the elder's tail, which only succeeded in drive each one's compulsion to reach that exquisite peak that much higher.

Since Raditz walked into his room, Vegeta's mind had gone from that of a highly decorated and skilled commander to an utter mush soaked with the brine of pleasure, want and need. Deeply seated in that mess of gray matter was the overwhelming shock over how he could be enjoying such an activity. How could this be so different from the tortuous punishments that had been inflicted on him? Wasn't it all for the crushing humiliation and physical agony that the stronger was able to drown the weaker with?

Then again, this was Raditz. His underling...his subject under the royal title.

Vegeta let a single eyelid open to peer curiously at the Saiyan above him and instantly understood that this wasn't just for proving domination or exacting deprivation. With the slightest of perfectly timed grunts sneaking out from between partially bitten lips, Vegeta felt that savory pull to fully immerse his thoughts in nothing but the absolute indulgence that rested with his partner.

The prince removed one of his hands from the thickly muscled limb to sink his fingers into the hair behind Raditz's ear. Administering a sharp tug, the younger guided the still pinched lips back to his own, greedily tasting and exploring to appease the capacity of curious need. Barely slimmer legs raised themselves to curl across the pistoning hips as the warm, fuzzy sensation clued in the submissive that a tail now lay wrapped around his ankle.

From that point on, every little action seemed to be carried out at an increased speed. The delectable driving into his still sweltering body was faster...the drawn out breathes from both the inexperienced and the veteran were now shorter, quicker, heavier. Following the set rhythm of instinct, Vegeta's back arched up to slide his chest against the other's, now slick with effort. The increased contact trapped the younger's length between their bellies to grind the flesh that had become desperate for another intensified release. And just when the young royal simply accepted that the fervid passion would be the end of him, a heavily strained moan from the Saiyan above him accompanied a final labored thrust.

Vegeta gasped unexpectedly as the sudden rush of heat from his partner's shared essence launched his own second peak. Practically paralyzed from the higher intensity than before, all Vegeta could manage was to clench his fingers painfully in Raditz's lengthy spikes; a silent scream formed his gaping lips as his pearly satisfaction coated their stomachs.

For long quiet minutes, neither made any attempt to move, almost seeming to be completely at peace with this juxtaposed position of power. There were no words, either harshly spoken or stuttered. In fact the only sounds detected were the panting breathes and a pounding within each man's chest. Yet even after the swell of completion had ultimately dissipated, the trembling of maturing muscle didn't end until a softly paced breathing from the sovereign's chest signaled to the lower-born that he had fallen asleep from the overwhelming pleasurable exhaustion.

Raditz pulled his face up from the crook of Vegeta's neck to confirm that indeed he was deep within the peaceful confines of slumber. Giving himself the rare opportunity to study the changing features of his commander, he quickly thought to depart the prince's private quarters before the younger lashed out at him from awkward embarrassment.

Slowly removing himself from the other's body, he took extra care not to awaken the sleeping youth as he shifted to lay beside him; his eyes never leaving the calmed expression. Thinking to only stay for a moment longer to regain the strength required to actually make it into his room, Raditz laid back to stare blankly at the darkened ceiling. But contrary to his wishes, he wouldn't reach his own bed tonight as the nearly black surroundings and the soft hum of satisfaction lulled him to sleep within a few minutes.

An awakening breath flooded into Raditz's lungs moments before his eyes began blinking the sleep way. Focusing on a color void ceiling that was not his own, a yawn spilled from his lips as his head lolled to the side and further took in objects around the room that didn't belong to him. A cold pit steadily grew in his stomach as a particularly familiar item caught his attention...white and gold armor embellished with the Saiyan royal crest over the left breastplate.

Raditz whipped his head to the opposite side and immediately his rapidly thumping heart lurched up into his throat. Just as feared, his easily enraged prince was occupying the other half of the bed. To make the situation even more terrifying, Vegeta was already awake, silently drumming his fingers on the mattress while the other fingers propped up his head with the aid of an angled elbow. His eyes were nothing but cold, black spheres centered by an impenetrable and daunting expression.

"Give one just one good reason why I shouldn't obliterate you for ignoring a direct order from me." Raditz's forehead creased with confusion as all the previous night's spoken wants and their fulfillments breezed through his memory.

"Sire...I not sure I underst..."

"I plainly commanded you to not come near me, to not touch me when you discovered that I was...in pain."

 _The instant he set a foot into Vegeta's room, the prince suddenly curled up in a shocking fear. "Stay away! Don't you dare come near me!"_

"You're right sire, I admit that I disobeyed your command. But...if you are to punish me by death, at least I know it was worth it." Suddenly, Vegeta's anger was unleashed as visions of Raditz bragging about conquering the juvenile to other low-class soldiers assaulted his thoughts. Bolting up to sit above his subject, the smaller jerked a hand full of hair as a snarl met with the prince's lips.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" Even through the volatile show of superiority, Raditz remained calm and unfearful of the possible repercussions as he lifted his hand to cover the other's hand, still tightly fisted in his own hair. His other hand crossed the distance between their bodies to brush softly over the scowling cheek, making Vegeta flinch from the unexpected touch.

"Your fever is gone." Fingers loosened their hold on the inky threads as Vegeta moved back to sit fully on the bed, never letting his focus left the other's complacent visage. Confusion rampaged through his mind yet again over Raditz's action and his words.

 _He did that just for his own pleasure...didn't he? But he makes it sound as if he did all that to help me through this fever notion...he couldn't have actually..._

Vegeta's inner turmoil was abruptly halted as the elder smoothly sat up and met the royal's lips with his own. After a few seconds of letting the intoxicating movement calm the adolescent's rage, Raditz paused to whisper against the soft lips.

"I'm glad to see you feeling better...back to your normal self." Vegeta pulled back from the delectable touch and peered up, completely expecting to see ridicule behind the blackness of his subordinate's eyes, yet no such emotion existed.

Falling again into the pit of bewilderment, the young royal fell back onto his training of protocol and allowed it to guide him through the unfamiliar territory.

"You're...dismissed."

Later in the day, tight military scheduling found the Prince and his temporary escort in a docking bay, awaiting the arrival of their missing teammate. With a steam-filled whooshing hiss, five of the twenty bay doors slid open as the occupants emerged from their pod. Commander Whivpk was the first to notice the diminutive Saiyan prince, ready to collect his borrowed subordinate. Walking briskly over to the other squad leader, Whivpk's face creased with the forced effort of a smile...a smile that neither Vegeta or Raditz trusted as welcoming.

"Prince Vegeta...Thank you for your cooperation in lending me your very talented warrior. Nappa was quite instrumental in capturing the planet." The opposing leader's eyes darted from his full attention on Vegeta to roam abruptly up the taller body of Raditz...something neither of the Saiyans hadn't noticed. "It's quite easy to see that such fighting talent comes from sturdy racial stock." The youngest of the group simply grunted through his nose.

"Save your silvery tongue for Frieza...my men and I have no need of your sickening flattery." Whivpk's lips pressed in on themselves as a smirk pulled at a corner of his mouth.

"Indeed. Well then, here are the transfer termination orders to reallocate Nappa back under your command. Everything's in order, it just needed your seal on it to make it complete." Vegeta snatched it from the more effeminate squad master's hand and quickly sketched the royal crest on the documents. "Thank you again for lending me such a fine example of fighting prowess. I may just have to borrow the other of your group sometime." Vegeta gave another snort of disdain.

"Perhaps you such train your own men better instead of relying on another squad to bale your pathetic ass out of a level 2 mission." Brazenly turning from the other leader, Vegeta and Raditz walked over to Nappa who had been waiting patiently for the transfer to be completed.

"Please tell me that I'm back under your command..."

"Just as it should be. Whivpk informed me that 'you were instrumental in capturing the planet'?" A similar grunt of scorn sounded from the second in command as Vegeta smirked in mockery.

"Those fucking pussies spent more time cleaning their armor than actual fighting...I did most of the purging all on my own."

"Hmm, yes...and I'm sure you hated that." The ridicule on the young prince's face only increased at his subject's contempt until he turn to make his way out of the docking bay. The other two Saiyans quickly pursued, but not before Nappa looked his partner up and down.

"Nice to see you survived your first week as a first-class...you must not have fucked with Vegeta too much if you're still walking..." Being only a few steps ahead of the others, the words reached the royal's ears with quite a different meaning echoing in his head. Vegeta whirled around to glare menacingly at the elite; Raditz seemed to already have paled a bit at the comment.

"What the hell did you mean by that?!"

"Nothing sire...I meant that Raditz must have followed orders pretty good for you to not have to have beaten the shit out of him..." Immediately, both the rage from Vegeta and the blanching of Raditz's face ended with his explanation.

"For fuck's sake Nappa! Use your head...What if somebody heard that?! If you'd ever just stop running that damn mouth for five seconds..." As Nappa received a verbal tongue lashing from his superior, Raditz hung back a few steps to spare his ears and attempt to leave the reminders of his physical attachment to the prince in the room behind them.

He knew that the notion would never come up between them again; never spoken of, never reenacted. But watching the proud young man berate another that was more than twice his size gave the lowest ranked Saiyan a silent chuckle. And Raditz knew it would be scenes like this that would remind him that he was the one that held the privilege of ushering the last Saiyan prince through his first fever and into manhood.

~The End~


End file.
